Work This Out
by MaidenGhost
Summary: There's a rise and fall for everything and sometimes it just goes downhill from the start. But sometimes we need to reach bottom to realize how lucky we are. This is story of how I almost lost probably the best thing that's ever happened to me… BB's POV. A BBRae story. R


**Work This Out.**

* * *

"Wait! Raven, let me talk! It doesn't have to be this way."

_**I was pushed to her entrance and out of her room by her black aura. She didn't even flinch, and never glancing back at me, she closed her door with her power and locked any possible entrance, not even in my tiniest shape I could get inside.**_

_**I sighed in shame and glanced at the carpet beneath my feet. I didn't even notice my friends staring at me. They had seen it all. I Knew I didn't have the right to look at any of them in the eye. My sight turned back to her door and I whispered and inaudible 'sorry' before I headed to my own room not glancing back.**_

_**Sometimes I hated the automatic sliding doors; this was one of those times. I really wanted to slam it shoot to drain some of my frustration instead I kicked something from the floor, but when I looked carefully at it I fall to my knees. **_

_**It was a scrapbook. They were all memories… of us… I took one of the pictures and let out a sob.**_

"What have I done?"

_**If you're wondering what happened, I might be the right person to tell you. This is story of how I lost probably the best thing that's ever happened to me…**_

…

Three months earlier…

"I just don't get it Cy, why does she have to lock herself from us?"

My mechanic friend eyed him. "What'd ya mean?"

"Why can't she get herself to enjoy like everyone else does. I've tried dozens of times to make her open up more to us."

"Well, everyone else seem to get her, you're the only one who's trying to change her."

"It's not that I want her to change, I mean, I like her." I turned nervous at what I had said and shook my head and arms desperately. "No, not like I _like_ her… I mean… yeah but not that way!"

Cyborg already had a smug look in his face but clearly he decided to toy with my denial a little more. "Alright! Imagine she starts to open up more… say… to me. Would that make you happy?"

"No!" I answered a little too fast.

He gave me a 'got'ya' smirk.

"I mean…"

"Man, quit it. I'm your best friend… and I'm probably not the only one who's noticed."

"Whaaat?!" I squeaked. "Notice… what?" I finished with an already defeated expression. "Okay… so you all knew…" I started sheepishly. "But man, I really wish she could enjoy herself a little more."

"B, if there's someone persistent enough to make her change, that's our favorite resident annoying shape shifter. So now that it's clear you like her, why don't you ask her out?"

_**You can only imagine my frightened expression. Asking out Raven was probably the scariest mission I had to accomplish. **_

_**When I finally gathered enough courage to do it was week later. She was reading at the kitchen table, tea in hand. No one was at the tower at the moment, what could go wrong? I approached her casually and sat next to her. She never took her eyes from her book and once in a while she would sip her tea. It was actually a comfortable silence… or at least for her. Soon my anxiety got into her; I kinda forgot she was an empath. She turned to me but I was surprised with a worried expression, not annoyed, but concerned.**_

_**After babbling nonsense and making a fool out of me, well more than usual, Raven got the hint and eyed me wide eyed. I repeated myself, this time slower and she thought I was joking… Yeah I wasn't good at it. Anyway, we talked and after a few dishes broken, still hesitantly, she finally accepted.**_

_**The date wasn't a total mess. It was a success for a first date, I mean even when the guy flips on their reserved table, right? That was more than I had to say. It wasn't the 'fun' kind of date, which made it the more special. We enjoyed each other's company, after a few minutes of awkwardness of course, but at the end she was actually talking about herself. I started to see her in a whole new different light.**_

_**By the end of the evening we left and took a walk back to the Tower. She actually had fun, so far I knew from the look in her eyes. It certainly didn't feel like a first date anymore. We had been friends for too long that maybe this was meant to be. Next thing I knew, I was standing awkwardly out her door…**_

"Ummm… So…" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "That was fun." I offered a smile but then turned serious. "Rae, I was… wondering…" She looked at me sympathetically and interrupted kindly.

"Beast Boy. I don't want to make a fool of myself, but if you're actually trying to say what I think you're going to say… save it." She glanced at the floor. "I _did_ have fun but _this…" She said pointing at the two of us. "…_could never work."

I remained silent.

"I- I'm sorry."

I had to stop her from closing the door and looked straight at her eyes. "Rae… look, before today I would have swear you didn't like me, that you hated me even. I would have thought that _this…_" Now I was the one pointing at the two of us. "…would have never worked."

"We're far too different and yes I know how your powers go haywire and all but let me get you. We can both make it work! Let me be the one to break your shell. I know you can open up more, not because I want to, but because you need it. So yes, I thought this would never work but then you said yes, and I changed my mind, and God you know I can be persistent, so if today your answer's no, I'll try it again and again until you say yes." I gave my signature grin and surprisingly she smiled too with a timid blush gracing her features. I kept smiling at the sight of my second achievement that night but it faded when her sight met the floor.

"I wish it were that easy Beast Boy…" She trailed off with her amethyst eyes hiding from mine. "It takes a lot to keep my powers in touch and I couldn't even control myself when you barely asked me out and…"

_**I knew she would keep talking, so yeah, no more talking. I just took courage and did what I wanted to do since the date started. I kissed her square on the lips and after her shock was gone, she kissed back.**_

_**That night I learned two things. First, I liked that girl more than I had actually admitted. And second, her powers were even more powerful when not controlled. **_

_**We had to take care of her broken bookshelves and an upside down bed but that was far from the worst part, since the next day we would have to face the team… Now **_**that was awkward. **

_**Starfire jumped upside down gleefully and of course the first week we had to deal with Cyborg and Robin teasing us, but after I told Robin that at least I did have a girlfriend from the team he gave up the teasing. Starfire was as oblivious as usual. **_

_**After a few days they got used to it. And we could go on with our lives.**_

_**It wasn't like we were a mushy couple; actually we were far from it. If anything we would hold hands and sometimes she would snuggle close to me while watching a movie or reading. This went on for the first month and it was… fine.**_

_**Raven had always been a girl of few words. That never changed. I barely knew about her past and she never said more than it had to be said. Sure, I could totally be myself around her but I wasn't exactly looking for a confidant, and it was starting to get under my skin.**_

_**One day, Starfire dragged Raven to the 'mall of shopping' and I was dragged to wash the T- Car with Cyborg. I took this chance to talk about it with my best friend.**_

"Uuh.. Cy. Can I tell you something?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I've been having my doubts… you know, about me and Raven…"

Cyborg went serious and looked at me while I continued. Something was telling me he was already on her side so I had to choose my words correctly.

"I don't know… she's the same as before, I would have guessed she would change and open up a little more, but she barely talks about herself, not to mention that she's not the sweet kind of girlfriend. She's still so… cold."

Cyborg sighed and stopped dripping wax on his '_baby' _then put a hand on my shoulder. I was already afraid of how brotherly he could get when I came to Raven even if I was his best friend.

"You _did_ know what you were getting yourself into when you first put your eyes on her." I looked at him. "Look, whatever you had seen in her before is still there. You probably just forgot. But you were warned from the start."

I gave a heavy sigh. "I know. From the start I accepted to play under her rules, but I thought… I mean it's so hard! We can't even kiss without the tower shaking."

Cyborg glared at me and I backed away sweat dropping. "Don't get me wrong, is not like I want _more_, but just a lil' bit?" I shrieked, I was totally nervous but then I heard him laughing.

"Come on, grass stain, it isn't that bad. It's common to have this kind of doubts, especially with someone like Raven… but if you still like her, you'll just have to be patient. Let me tell you this… She just went to the mall…" He started counting with his fingers. "…with Starfire… and she wasn't even forced to. She's enjoying herself and now she looks for us, and it has something to do with you. She's out of her room more often and if you watch closely you can see her smiling."

"Yeah…" I trailed off at the thought and rubbed the back of my head. "You know? You're right. It's _Raven… she's totally _worth it!"

_**I wish I were as sure as I sounded. The truth was that… I didn't like her that much anymore. So I know what you're thinking. I'm a total ass but… hey! Don't judge me! If you were in my shoes, well… I don't know, what would you do? A little help? *sigh* **_

_**The next month went by basically as the one before. I even tried to tell her a few times but every time she would do something that changed my mind.**_

"Morning…" I babbled as I entered the kitchen. She was the only one there and offered me a smile. One point for Raven.

I noticed that no one else was up yet so I gulped and was about to face her with the truth when…

"Last night we ran out of tofu, so I prepared a vegan breakfast. She pointed at the table and I was greeted by a plate of sliced fruit with soy yogurt. I glanced back at her and she kept her smile on her face. I wasn't exactly a fan of fruits… but when I saw her longing expression I melted. I smiled at her and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. It's amazing how after a month and a half she would still blush at this action. I slapped myself mentally and took a fork. 'Not today'

**Then it was this other occasion when she had been locked in her room most of the day so I took it as the perfect chance to talk about how she still locks herself from the rest of the world but then…**

"Rae…" I knocked. "Raven, I really need to talk to you. Please open the-"

"Amm.. wait a minute." She called from inside. I waited but this was taking more than expected so I turned into an ant and silently got inside. Then I turned into a fly and observed from a higher distance but failed to see what she was doing. It seemed like she was reading, just another point at my favor. I got out of there and turned back to human. I knocked once again, softly so she wouldn't think I was getting annoyed. "Rae…"

She opened with something hidden on her back.

"Sorry it took so long. Here." She handed me what she had been working on the whole day.

It was a handmade scrapbook. I was sincerely surprised and I was there blinking a few times. She motioned for me to open it and there were a few pictures of us and there were even notes on them. I kept blinking a few more times then I glanced back at her to see an expectant and even nervous look on her face. I softened and smiled again.

"Why, thank you. I mean.. What is it for?"

She seemed to relax at me thanking her and smile, that cute barely visible smile. "It's for… our second… you know, month together." She answered sheepishly.

Again I had to slap myself mentally. How could I forget? Was I actually going to break up with her on our 'mensiversary'… or however it was called?

I turned to my gift. It was imperfect, just like she was, just like I was. It was more than what I could manage at the moment so I gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I will make it up to you…"

She shook her head graciously and smiled sincerely. "It's not even close to what you've given me. So… thank you, Gar." She got closer and wrapped her arms around me. Again I melted at her action and hugged her back.

We stayed like that for a moment, mostly because I wanted to hide a single tear that had found its way out. I regretted being so selfish now. Cyborg was right. It was her own way to show her feelings without having to call civil protection. She sensed my change of humor and pushed me at arm's length and gave me a questioning look.

I sighed. "I was just thinking… I don't deserve you."

_**No, don't even think it was a lie. I am everything but a liar. I suddenly noticed that I was given the affection of a wonderful creature as Raven. And honestly I felt more like an idiot each day.**_

_**I knew I'd still have to talk with her about it, but the girl just made it too hard. For half a month I forgot about my issue and I actually felt content with what I had. That was until…**_

"Uhh… Hi you guys." Robin walked to the common room where we all were gathered, except from Starfire. Cyborg was the only one who turned to him.

"What's up man?"

"I- uh… I have some… amm some news." It took all our attention. I paused my game and Raven lowered her book.

"You see I kinda-"

"Take your time, Robin, I have aaaall day." Raven stated sarcastically.

"I…"

"Friends, this is most amazing. Robin and I are officially, as you earthlings say, dating!" Our favorite alien had burst in and greeted us with the awesome news.

_**I was happy for them. Everyone was. For a moment Cyborg got all depressed on how he was the only member of the team left with no couple but he was more happy than sad. Me on the other hand, well, not that I wasn't happy for them, but seeing them so close and sometimes all lovey-dovey, though disgusting, it made me jealous. **_

_**I didn't like that much attention as they usually dragged but at least I wanted to kiss my girlfriend and not having to worry about someone getting injured. It's not like we **_**never **_**kissed, but it was usually on our walks near the beach or wherever her powers could not harm anyone. It wasn't the most comfortable way. **_

_***sigh* That had been a difficult week.**_

_**By the end of the week we got an emergency call from a daycare center. It was Plasmus. Usually it wouldn't be trouble but since he was in a daycare center we had to be extra careful. It took us three hours since we first needed to evacuate the children and then we finally took down the villain.**_

_**You can imagine the disaster he caused. There was that freaking green fluid all over the place. And since it was part of our responsibility, we had to clean the whole place. It took us another two hours to be done. Mostly thanks to Raven that took hold of the green fluid with her powers. By the end of the day she was exhausted. **_

_**We got to the tower and we ran desperately to reach the only bathroom we got in the tower. Seriously, whose design was that? Cyborg got there first and I was left with the other resident couple who sat closely at the kitchen table. **_

_**I watched as Raven went to her usual spot on the couch and I reached her. I saw as she tiredly rested her face on the palm of her hand and closed her eyes.**_

"You want me to prepare some tea for ya?" She nodded her head desperately as if she had been longing to hear those words. I chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

Too bad I unintentionally interrupted a make out session. I groaned lauder than I expected and they turned their attention to me.

"Is there a problem?"

I froze as I heard our leader's voice. "I.. uh. Nope. Just thinking out loud." I laughed clearly nevous.

Robin narrowed his eyes but Starfire stood next to me as I waited for the water to boil.

"Is there something of your concern, friend?"

I eyed the couch from the other side of the room and then back at her. I nodded my head. Robin got curious as well and stood up next to us putting an arm around Starfire that only made me groan again.

They looked at each other then back at me. "Do you have a problem of us being together?"

"No, dude, no! I can't be happier for you, but…" I sighed. "You just constantly remind me of what I can't have." I got two confused looks and I continued. "You know how Raven isn't exactly the… touching… girl." I flinched at the word 'touching', it made me uncomfortable. Starfire's confused look never went off but Robin's changed to that of an understanding.

"Beast Boy, old habits usually never fade. So if you don't feel comfortable with her, then it would be for the best if you just take a break. You know… before one of you gets hurt."

Starfire gasped. "Are you two doing the braking up?"

I sweat dropped. "Well.. if I don't find a better way…" I trailed of and she gave me a sad disappointed look.

"Star, some things just don't work out." Her boyfriend explained.

She looked at me straight to my eyes. "Please, do what is best for my beloved friend. Do not hurt her feelings. She has personally said to me that she's content with what you two have. Specifically she has told me that she feels like you truly understand her. If you are doing the braking up, don't hurt her feelings."

I ran a hand through my hair. She was putting me in a conflict. Thankfully, my thoughts were interrupted by the whistling kettle. I thanked them their advice and took the cup of tea to Raven.

When I got there, I found her curled in the same position I had left her, but now her eyes were fully closed and her breaths were peaceful and rhythmical. I sighed and smiled sadly at the scene in front of me. It wasn't her fault, but it was just not working.

I put the cup on the small table and gently took her in my arms to take her back to her room. She flinched slightly but found a comfortable position on my arms. I couldn't help but chuckle silently. I started to walk and when I got into the long hallway she smiled and spoke on her sleep. "I love you, Gar."

_**That moment I had to rest my body on the wall for a second. It was so sudden. She was telling me she loved me. We had never used the word before. She must have meant it. Then again… she was asleep, yeah, that must have been. She was too tired and she didn't know what she was saying.**_

_**I kept walking and opened her door with the emergency code and I found my way into the neat room. I placed her gently on her bed and that's when I got a glimpse at something in particular. Remember that giant chicken I had won for her years ago? Well, she had it next to her pillow as if she would sleep holding it close every night. Not able to stay there any longer I quickly covered her with a blanket. When I looked again, I saw her petite form, now she seemed so… fragile, so… vulnerable. I darted my eyes away from her and took my way out.**_

_**When I was out of her room, I slapped my face with my hand. I can't do this anymore. I was about to walk when my mechanic friend burst out of the bathroom humming a tone but then he squealed as he noticed my presence.**_

"Jesus Christ! B, what'ya doing there?" Then he noticed I was near Raven's door and by the smug look in his eyes I knew he was in for a little teasing.

"So… why were you just leaving Raven's room, you dog?"

He smiled smugly and I rolled my eyes. "As if… Nothing has changed from the last time we talked. I'm done Cyborg, this time I'm definitely breaking up with her."

Then his joker-like expression turned serious. "You mean it?"

I nodded not looking at him in the eye.

"Well… you better do it before it's too late-"

"Uggh… Why does everyone keep telling me that?!" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I'm sorry.. I… I know. She's asleep but I will talk to her tomorrow."

_**Tomorrow came sooner than I had wished and so far it hadn't been my day. I waited for Robin and Starfire to leave the tower for their weekly date outdoors and Cyborg, well I just asked him to let me alone with Raven. The air already felt thick and I rapidly tapped my finger on the table. Robin eyed me annoyed a few times before he let go of his newspaper to look at me with narrowed eyes.**_

"What?"

"Will you quit it, you're making me anxious." He stated.

"Are you going to your date with Star?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well.. now that you ask… no, we have no plans for today."

I groaned. 'Perfect.'

Before I could say anything else both girls flew into the common room. I looked at Raven and gulped unconsciously. Starfire ran to Robin and placed a kiss on his cheek. Raven just floated to the fridge.

Robin glanced at me and being the detective he was, he put two and two together and he knew what was going on. "Umm.. Star will you come with me? I need to show you something." He smiled and she nodded with glee following him out of the room. I released my lungs from all the air I had been holding only to fill them once again when I glanced at Raven.

I still didn't say a word, but she was also quieter than usual, even for her. No one said a word until she slammed a bottle of juice on the table. I jumped remarkably and looked at her.

"Stop doing that!" She ordered me.

"W- what?!"

"I had felt it for a while now." She never took her eyes away from mine. "Just be honest, and tell me what's going on…"

I blinked once more but then I stood up to face her.

"If you had felt something then it might be easier…" I took a deep breath. "Raven, this…" I said pointing at the two of us. "…is not working."

I knew she already had an idea of what was going on but clearly she wasn't enough prepared to face our situation. She turned around slightly and took her hand to her temples. I tried to ignore it and kept talking.

"I really tried, but I guess you'll always be enclosed on that shield you built for yourself. So…" Now I didn't know how to continue.

But she did.

"It's over Garfield. I told you it wasn't going to work out. I knew it so it's not your fault, _I_ let it happen." She wasn't looking at me. She took the bottle of juice again and placed it once again into the fridge. "I-" She didn't even started that sentence, she just shook her head and then walked away leaving me there with the weight of my guilt upon my shoulders.

…

_**The rest of the week I barely talked or went out at all. The rest of the team had been considerate of our situation and never put the blame on me. It kinda scared me since I knew it had been all my fault. **_

_**When we were in battle I usually did good, but for some reason I kept glancing at Raven and once or twice it caused me my well being.**_

_**At home I couldn't expect any less, the air was awkward around the Tower. I kept telling me that what happened had been for the best but I sometimes wonder if it had been a mistake.**_

_**I'll be honest with you, it surprised me when I saw how composed she walked around the Tower. It was as if nothing had happened. It almost bothered me.**_

_**She still helped Cyborg with his car, she still helped Robin with the records; she would even go out with Starfire from time to time. I know it was selfish, but it did bother me. **_

_**One night I was alone in the Tower with her and well…**_

Raven was in the safety of her room and I tried to distract myself with some video games and for a while it worked. I didn't even notice when she floated in. When I finally noticed she had finished her tea cup and was about to wash it. I tried to focus on my game but I failed. I made a few mistakes and then the legend 'Game Over' flashed on the screen and I let the controller fall to the couch.

"Not getting any better, I see."

I heard her voice and I froze. I tried to act composed and turned to her. "Umm… no. I- No." I babbled and laughed sheepishly.

I never met her eyes since she kept them out the window. She coolly had her arms resting on the kitchen bar as a support and somehow with this afternoon light… well, she had never looked more beautiful to me.

Suddenly our silence was once again filled with her voice. "Well, you can always keep trying." As she said that she gracefully floated out of the room. I know it's silly and I had no right to think that way, but I really missed her presence. God, I missed her a lot!

I tried to go back to my game but I mindlessly pressed the buttons. I played a few more games and when the third 'game over' appeared I finally turned it off. Her image lingered in my mind for a few more minutes. She was usually here to keep me a silent company. She could either be reading or just watching me playing…

I had to hang my face at the memory. It should have been enough so… why did I…?

I laughed ironically in silence and shook my head. 'Who am I kidding? I still like her!' I knew it was the truth. I missed her, even her raspy stern voice sounded so sweet now…

"_Well, you can always keep trying."_

I widened my eyes. I know it wasn't probably what she meant, but I could always keep trying… I mean, I could try to apologize for my stupid behavior, I could try to win over her heart again, I could try to mend my mistake. As soon as these thoughts popped in my head, the main door swooshed open reveling the three remaining titans.

I heard them greeting me but I didn't even turn. I left the room and ran down the hallway straight to her room. I was panting slightly but I found the courage to knock her door. Surprisingly, she opened it a few seconds after I had knocked.

And there she was, with the same look she had held for the past days, serene. But deep down I know she was fighting a war. She always was, I knew how hard it was to control her power. She probably had to meditate hours every day.

For what seemed like ages, I stared at her. And she started to get anxious.

"So, if that was all…" She was already closing her door and then I blurted out.

"Get back with me!"

For the first time that week I saw her eyes surprised. "W- what?"

"Raven. It was a mistake. I _really_ miss you. Your company, your attention, your affection…"

"That's over, Beast Boy. I told you it was all a mistake and you proved me right. I'm not going through that again."

"So I'm back to be just _Beast Boy_, eh?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Leave me alone."

By this moment, the rest of the team had walked into the hall, probably not expecting this. We just ignored them and I kept talking.

"No, just listen."

"Give me a reason." She said threatening.

"I love you!"

Those words just left my lips as if they had wanted to be said for a while now.

I could tell that her eyes danced with a lot of feelings. Anger, surprise, hope, who knows? What I knew was that her eyes started to water slowly, something I never thought I'd seen.

It took me a while to notice what came next. She slapped me. That's something I _didn't_ expect.

I thought I heard Starfire gasping at the end of the corridor but right now I just gave Raven a sad frown. I know I deserve her rejection. But she still needed to know the truth… even if she could never forgive me.

"Rae, I mean it…" I whispered.

"I'm done with your lying. Get out of here."

"I know you love me, Rae." I continued not paying attention to her statement.

Her eyes widened at my words. "I never said that."

"Yes you did…" I started with a whisper. "You told me so, when you were drifting to sleep the other night."

She backed away and then she got into her room not bothering to close her door and faced me with her back. I walked a few steps in but then her power blocked my way.

"Wait! Raven, let me talk! It doesn't have to be this way."

…

_**And that's how I ended up like this. I probably deserved it all and more, but I wasn't lying. Ok, so I didn't realized what I was saying until it had escaped my lips, but when it did… I knew I felt it. I had fallen in love with her and it just took me her absence to notice. I loved her, that mere thought made me happy enough though it just made it harder knowing I've lost her for good. **_

_**She deserved more than me, someone who truly understands her. I failed. I couldn't light up her world. If anything I had closed her deeper into her shell. I hated myself.**_

_**I kept watching at our few pictures. They were all memories of good times we had before being a couple and a few more of our relationship. Every picture, every note, I was falling deeper into despair.**_

The night fall but I didn't notice. It was past twelve when I heard a soft knock on my door, probably Cyborg checking on me. I didn't answer waiting for whoever it was to just go away. After a while of silence I relaxed and as I stood up, a figure appeared in front of me.

I jumped notably and tried to focus my sight on my company.

"R- Raven?!"

She shushed me and raised a hand.

For a moment no one said a word and I frankly didn't know what to do. She played with her feet and bit her lower lip. I could tell she was trying to find some words. It took me a while to process that instead of words, tears were coming out. I blinked a few times then hesitantly hugged her.

She didn't move, she didn't hugged back but her tears freely ran down her cheeks. My own tears found their way out and I strengthened my grip on her at the process. We stayed like that for a while until I broke the hug and I looked for her beautiful eyes.

They were puffy and colored red, but the beautiful longing that characterize them still visible.

I cautiously raised my gloved hand and dried her tears.

"It kills me knowing I'm the cause of these tears, Rae." My voice was raspy and quiet.

She looked at me for a second then back at the floor and pushed me gently.

"What am I doing here?" She asked not expecting an answer. She shook her head and started her way back to my entrance.

"Wait!" I ran and blocked her way. She was still looking at the floor. "Ok, I don't know what you're doing here, but I know what I'm going to do about it."

She eyed me once more only to find a pair of lips pressed on her own. She instinctively backed away.

"No, Gar..." Her voice was unsure and by her calling me by my name I knew I had touched her in some way.

I smirked not listening and again pressed my lips to hers. She washed away the shock and kissed me back passionately. It felt... much better than our previous kisses, so far I knew. Her arms found her way to the back of my neck and I smiled into the kiss. I hugged the small of her back and lifted her slightly. She parted from the kiss and tightened her grip on me. I smiled and brought her back to the floor.

Still with her arms around my neck she took a look around. Nothing was out of place, at least not what I normally kept out of place. She parted from my grip and smiled timidly.

"Nothing went wrong."

"I know…" Everything was surprisingly fine. "How…?"

"You meant it? What you said before?"

"Every word." I whispered.

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Everything! About my powers, about my shell… You did break it and I feel like you're the only one who could ever truly understand me." she started babbling and timidly played with her fingers. "I was going to tell you I loved you before, I had known that for a while now... But I was still afraid and…"

Now it was my time to shush her. "Rae… you didn't have to say it. It was written all over your actions. God you're the sweetest girl. I'm sorry I didn't see it before."

"You know? I can't still control my powers by myself… but when you said you loved me, well after all, I still believed it. And when you said it, I knew I wasn't alone. I share this feeling with someone and I don't have to fight it alone anymore. I- I don't know how it works..." She smiled. "Gar, thank you!" She said and hugged me once again. I smiled and ran a hand though her hair.

"I knew we could work this out."

* * *

I Do Not Own The Teen Titans

Well How did that go? I Basically worked on this my whole afternoon :) I'm sorry if it's too rushed and if you find any mistake, I'll gladly fix them.. but I reaaally had to get it out of my system. I'm open to know waht you all think about it! ^^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
